Veo la lluvia caer
by Lily Paz Potter
Summary: Lily Evans se encuentra sola en la torre de Gryffindor...pensando...pensando en James Potter, ¿Podrá algo cambiar?


…_Veo la lluvia caer…_

La lluvia caía por la ventana, y yo la miraba, sentada en la torre Gryffindor como estaba mirando la lluvia caer lentamente sobre los terrenos de la escuela.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, ¿Por qué?, por él, porque últimamente todo en mi vida giraba en torno a él, él, el chico arrogante de pelo despeinado que me había robado el corazón sin que lo notara, ese que llevaba años molestándome, otro suspiro y mis pensamientos volaron a ese día, a ese 23 de diciembre de este mismo año…a tan solo cuatro días atrás.

_Me hallaba en la torre Gryffindor que estaba completamente vacía a causa de las vacaciones de navidad, todos los estudiantes se habían ido, o casi todos ya que unos pocos quedaban y entre ellos los merodeadores y yo._

_Observé distraídamente por la ventana pensando en mi casa, en mis padres, sabía que ellos me querían allí pero no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a mi hermana histérica y al gordo cerdo que llamaba novio, bufé, eso no era un novio o no para una persona normal._

_Pero ella es Petunia, ella es…es ella y la quiero, aunque me haga la vida imposible yo la quiero, después de todo es mi hermana y siempre lo será._

_-¿Lily?-_

_La pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, me volteé para hallar al que había hablado, nada más y nada menos que James Potter, sonreí, en ese último tiempo nos estábamos llevando muy bien incluso él no me pedía una cita desde comienzos del año, todo un logro._

_-¿Sí?-Pregunté y él sonrió mientras se despeinaba el pelo aparentemente nervioso._

_-Yo…sé que hace mucho no lo pregunto y nos estamos llevando bastante bien pero necesito hacerlo, Lily, esta es la última vez, si dices que no ya no habrá próxima-Soltó clavando su mirada en la mía._

_Lo miré expectante, como animándolo a continuar y él esbozó una débil sonrisa._

_-Lily, ¿Saldrías conmigo?-Preguntó esperanzado y lo miré decepcionada, pensé que ya habíamos pasado por eso._

_Clavé mi mirada en el piso, era cierto que él había cambiado pero yo no iba a caer no iba a ser una estúpida más en su lista._

_-No, Potter-Respondí levantando la mirada para encontrarme con sus chocolates ojos y sentir que el mundo se me venía abajo._

Y en ese preciso momento lo comprendí todo, había sido una necia todos eso años, yo siempre lo amé aunque nunca quise verlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, todo estaba dicho.

Otro suspiro escapó y volví a clavar la vista en la ventana done la lluvia seguía cayendo y de repente sentí un impulso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces porque me arrepentiría tomé la bufanda de Gryffindor que había sobre el sillón, la enredé en mi cuello y salí hacia afuera ignorando los gritos de la dama gorda, sí, era tarde, estaba frío y llovía pero yo necesitaba salir afuera y contemplar el lago, ¿Por qué?, creo que eso es lago que nunca comprenderé del todo.

Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba desierto, todo desierto.

Sonreí al llegar al vestíbulo, con un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor pude comprobar que todo estaba vacío, abrí las grandes puertas y sentí la suave brisa sobre mi rostro.

Atravesé la puerta y pude sentir el impacto de la lluvia, se sentía tan bien. Caminé hacia mi árbol preferido que se hallaba enfrente del lago dejando que la lluvia mojará mi cuerpo, sonreí antes de sentarme contemplando el bello paisaje.

Me acurruqué en el árbol y corrí mi espeso cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, se sentía tan bien estar ahí a pesar de la lluvia y el frío.

Cerré los ojos dedicándome a usar los otros cuatro sentidos al máximo posible.

Sentía el suave pasto mojado sobre mis manos y la ropa empapada pegándose a mi cuerpo, mi cabello mojado cayendo pesadamente en mi espalda.

Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar el suave caer de la lluvia sobre el lago y el pasto, los animales correr por el bosque prohibido, los lentos movimientos de las criaturas en el lago.

Olfateé el aire y sentí el olor del pasto mojado, el aroma de mi perfume mezclado con el de mi shampo, otra inhalada más, sentía un olor, solté un suspiro y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de enamorada, sentía el olor del perfume que tanto amaba ese perfume varonil que él desprendía por cada parte de su ser, ese perfume que me enloquecía casi tanto como sus ojos, reí amargamente, la lluvia me hacia pensar estupideces, era imposible que él estuviera allí.

-¿Lily?-

Sentí la voz grave a mis espaldas, esa voz que podría distinguir a kilómetros.

Me volteé como un resorte, cortando mi perfecta aura de paz, y allí estaba él, con su rebelde cabello azabache empapado por la lluvia, la ropa pegándosele de manera poco saludable para mis hormonas, los ojos avellana enmarcados por unas empañadas gafas y una mueca en sus labios.

-¿James?-Murmuré pensando que mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó examinándome, le sonreí, de seguro eso era una alucinación mía, él no podía estar allí.

-Yo…necesitaba verte-Dije en un susurró acercándome, completamente convencida de que era un sueño, solo un sueño.

-¿Aquí?-Preguntó confundido mirando hacía el cielo teñido de negro, unas suaves gotas cayeron sobre su rostro y mordí mis labios, necesitaba besarlo, besar esos carnosos labios que se hallaban empapados por la lluvia, además, todo era un sueño, ¿no?

Me acerqué más hasta enredar mis brazos en su cuello, él me miró sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho sin problemas ya que el me llevaba una cabeza, aspiré su dulce aroma y sin poder evitarlo deposité un suave beso en su cuello.

Me miró confundido colocando una mano en mi mejilla, le sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras me acercaba lentamente, desando por fin besarlo.

Rocé sus labios y un escalofrío me recorrió, se sentía tan bien, tan real.

Sus labios aprisionaron a los míos y le seguí el beso sin pensarlo dos veces, nos besábamos con pasión y ternura a la vez, soltando esos sentimientos que llevaban tanto pujando por salir.

Desgraciadamente el aire se hizo necesario y nos separamos, yo aún con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la de él, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mis labios, todo parecía tan real, quizás, solo quizás…

-¿James?-Llamé en un susurró y sin apartarme un milímetro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estoy soñando?-

Su risa cantarina me hizo ver que no era un sueño, _¡Un momento! ¿Si no es un sueño…? ¿Yo besé a James Potter? ¡Yo besé a James Potter! _, pensé.

-Te amo, Lily-Soltó rozando sus labios con los míos.

Solté una pequeña risa antes de hablar, ¡Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca!

-Yo más, James-Murmuré y él besó mis labios con intensidad, y yo respondí de la misma forma.

Nos besábamos como si el mundo dependiera de ello, como si ni la lluvia ni el frío importaran.

Nos separamos y ambos soltamos una carcajada, me aprisionó en su pecho yo hundí mi cabeza, dejando que su aroma me embragara una vez más.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó con un leve nerviosismo en la voz, sonreí aún con el rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Por supuesto, James-Respondí con una sonrisa clavando mi mirada verde esmeralda en la avellana de él.

Y me besó, haciéndome perder en ese beso, en esos labios que serían mi droga toda la eternidad, porque ni la muerte nos podría separar.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, esta es mi primera publicación acá en Fanfiction, el one lo escribí hace bastante y ya esta en otra página (:_**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Besos, Paz_**


End file.
